Fan-Fiction Crossover : Alternate Dimension
by Sora the Ultrahog
Summary: HEY! New story is here. We are back with Sora and the others with a different scenario. We go to the mlp world except, instead of ponies, they're humans! Read and follow as Sora and his friends go through high school, meet some new friends and to stop an evil plot that will destroy friendship itself! Will they win or will friendship be gone forever? (On hold until further notice.)
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEEEEEY PEOPLE! I'm back! Wait... this ain't my usual story. Correct, it isn't. This is my new story. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to...**

**Fan Fiction Crossover : Alternate Dimension**

**Let me give you a brief summary of this story (if you haven't seen it on my other story). This time, Sora and the others enter mlp, but with humans! No, this ain't a sequel, it's an alternate story, hence the title.**

**A couple of things before we start this party**

**1: I ain't leaving my previous story unfinished, I had this idea for awhile so, here it is.**

**2: I will be accepting OCs but, they will be in human form so, please give them details about their appearances. The OCs that are in my other story are welcome too so, if they want to, come join!**

**3: The ponies are in their human forms they have in Equestria Girls.**

**4: The weapons that are visible on the characters will not be on them until they summon them. (Ex: Sora summoning his keyblade)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this story, it starts out kinda slow but, it will pick up. (That's what I think)**

**All right, 3, 2, 1, START!**

**Chapter 1 : Alternate**** Story**

Our story begins in the middle of a park, with the beautiful autumn leaves on the trees and a cool autumn breeze blowing, with clouds covering the sky. Sitting and admiring his surroundings is a character you known as Sora.

"Autumn is always so beautiful." He said to himself.

He then heard someone nearby. Curious, he got up and walk over to the direction he heard it from. He stops as he sees a girl sitting on a bench, feeding some animals. She has yellow skin and long pink hair. He walks over to her, surprising her as she lets out a yelp.

"Sorry if I scared you, I just wanna to say hi." He said to her in a calm tone.

"Oh." The girl said.

"My name is Sora. What's yours?" He asked.

"F - Fluttershy." She said in a shy whisper.

"Nice to meet you, Fluttershy. (sits down next to her) So, do you always feed the animals by yourself?" He questioned.

"Yes." She simply said.

"Don't you ever ask anyone to help out?" He asked.

"Oh no, I don't like to bother anybody else."

"Well, that tells me that you are very kind but, also very shy."

"Oh, thank you."

"Don't you have friends?"

"Yes, I have great friends."

"They must be very busy to simply help out, right?"

"Usually yes."

"...Any of them nearby I can go meet?"

"Yes, there is a boutique. She works there, her name is Rarity."

"Thanks, (gets up) see ya later."

"Oh, you too."

And he was off.

**Arriving at the boutique**

He enters, seeing all kinds of clothes, dresses, suits, you name it. He then sees a girl with pale white skin and curly purple hair. Seeing that she is drawing something, he walks over and looks over her shoulder to see that she is drawing a beautiful dress.

"Wow, I see that you have a great gift."

He must not have spoke loud enough because she didn't respond.

"She must really be in the zone." He said to himself.

He waves his hand in front of her face, proving his point. Looking around, he sees a couch, walks over and sits down. He then reaches into his backpack and pulls out a pair of black headphones, puts them on and selects a song on his iPod.

**(Song he plays is Devil's Cry by Bentley Jones... don't judge me, it's a good song)**

After 50 seconds into the song, he starts singing the song. (Hey look at that, he can sing! Feel free to play the song!)

_Devils cry and humans lie_  
_Well, is that to say that we shouldn't even try_  
_You know there's blood on your hands_  
_Don't cry, deny_  
_You see you're the one that orchestrated this goodbye_

_I take with me wherever I go_  
_A heavy shadow behind that nobody really knows about_  
_Ima kara aishiteru jubun ja nai_  
_Cause to me it just sounds like another lie_  
_Listen..._

_And I'll tell you that I'm the one to survive_  
_You will never break my faith or my stride_  
_And I'll have you choke down on your own demise_  
_Cause I make the angels scream and the devil cry_

_They will see we'll fight until eternity_  
_Come with me, we'll stand and fight together_  
_Through our strength, we'll make a better day tomorrow_  
_We shall never surrender_

(Second part, he's singing the first voice and the second voice, that's why he stops at trace)

_Standing tall, look around, I'll be walking proud_  
_But when the boy cries, nobody hears the sound_  
_Of silence deafens the waking mind_  
_And with one united thought we will blast the world to blind_

_My strength can be found deep within a place_  
_Your head used to rest, but now you're gone without a trace_

_And I'll tell you that I'm the one to survive_  
_You will never break my faith or my stride_  
_And I'll have you choke down on your own demise_  
_Cause I make the angels scream and the devil cry_

And he continue to sing until the song ended.

**2 mins later**

The song finishes and he puts the headphones down around his neck. (He keeps them around his neck throughout the story.)He then looks over to the girl to see her admiring her finished drawing.

"That's beautiful."

His voice startled her, letting out a loud yelp.

(chuckles) "Sorry, just saying that it's a beautiful dress."

"Oh, thank you. How long have you been sitting there?"

"About like, (looks at his wrist) 5 mins. (puts his wrist down, gets up and walks over) My name is Sora."

"Nice to meet you darling, I'm Rarity."

He then looks around.

"Did you make all of these?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

"Amazing, and beautiful. You have a great talent for clothes."

(Lightly blushes) "Thank you. You're new in town, right?"

"Correct, what gave that away?"

"Your unique clothes. It really fits your personality."

(Sheepishly scratches the back of his head with a smile) "Thank you very much. See ya later, I might as well get familiar with the town."

"Oh, OK. See ya around."

He then leaves, stopping out front.

"Well, she was nice." He thought.

He then looks to his left to see a high school. By the look of it, might be the tallest building in town.

"Wow, it's been a long time." He said to himself as he walks to the school.

When he arrives, he sees the school sign saying "Canterlot High."

"Huh, like Camelot. This would be the "castle of the kingdom."

He then sees the sky getting darker, due to the setting sun behind the clouds.

"Time flies, doesn't it?" He said to himself.

He starts to walk through the town, the sun setting and the moon rising.

"This reminds me of a song on my iPod." He thought.

He then puts his headphones on his head and plays the song. (Here comes the singing!)

**(Song he plays is To the Moon and back by Savage Garden, get ready for another song and dance!)**

_She's taking the time, making up the reasons_  
_To justify all the hurt inside_  
_Guess she knows from the smile_  
_And the looks in their eyes_

_Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one_  
_They're saying "Mamma never loved her that much"_  
_And "Daddy never keeps in touch"_  
_That's why she shines away from human affection_

_But somewhere in the private place_  
_She packs her bags for outer space_  
_And now she's waiting for the right pilot to come_  
_She will say to him_  
_She's saying_

_I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be..._  
_If you'll be my baby_  
_Got a ticket for a world where we belong_  
_So would you be my baby?_

_She can't remember a time when she felt needed_  
_If love was red then she was color blind_  
_All her friends they've been tried for treason_  
_And crimes that were never defined_

_She's saying "Love is like a barren place, reaching out for human faith is like a journey I just don't have a map for"_  
_So baby's gonna take a dive and_  
_Push the shift to overdrive_  
_Send a signal that she's hanging_  
_All her hopes on the stars_  
_What a pleasant dream_  
_She saying_

_I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?_

_(Hold on... hold on...)_

_Mamma never loved that much  
And Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shines away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the pilot to come  
And she say to him  
She saying  
_

_I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?_

_I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?_

**(End song, the next**** day)**

He looks back up at the sky, seeing that it's now partly cloudy with the sun bright and early.

"Judging by the time, it must be 7:10." He thought.

Shrugging his shoulders, he returns to the school and sees Fluttershy and Rarity. Walking over, he felt a cool breeze and zipped up his jacket.

"Hey, girls."

They turn to see Sora.

"Hey, Sora. You a new student here too?"

"Yeah, I just need to enroll myself. Do you know where the principal's office is?"

"Of course, follow us."

They enter the school to see a lot of students walking around, at their lockers and talking with their friends. They walked through a couple of hallways until they found the office.

"Wait out here. I'll be right back." He then knocked on the door.

"Come in." Someone said from inside.

Sora entered and closed the door behind him. He sees a tall woman, white skin and hair that has four colors like a light rainbow.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm new in town. My name is Sora." He answered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Principal Celestia. You thinking about enrolling here, Sora?"

"Yep. I got plenty of time on my hands and might as well do something that takes up a lot of it."

"OK,..." She then reaches into one of her drawers and pulls out a piece of paper, writes something and hands it to Sora.

"Welcome to Canterlot High, Sora." She finished.

"Thank you." He then leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

"What do you have first period, Sora?" Rarity asked, looking at his schedule in his hand.

"I have... chemistry first. Which way is that class?" He questioned.

"That way." Fluttershy said, pointing to his left.

"Thanks, see ya at lunch." He said as he walks to his class.

The bell then rings, meaning that school has now started.

**Arriving at Chemistry**

He enters, looking around the room and seeing a empty seat next to a girl with lavender skin and moderate sapphire blue hair with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks. He puts his schedule and walks over to sit down.

"Hi, are you new here?" She asked.

"Yep, name's Sora. You are?" He replied.

"Twilight Sparkle." She said.

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

**Time skip, to 2nd period**

They exited the room into the hallway.

"What's your next class, Sora?" Twilight asked.

"Let's see... (takes out his schedule) gym." He answered.

"I have algebra next, see ya." She said as she walked to her next class.

Sora puts away the schedule and walks down the hall, seeing double doors with the sign "Gym" on top, which he then enters.

Seeing some students playing dodgeball, he went to sit down on the 5th row of the bleachers. Observing the game more, he sees that it's boys vs girls. The last two boys were then hit by two balls, meaning they are out. The three girls cheered along with the female coach while the male coach was yelling.

"Calm down, Soarin. Just say that my girls are better." The female coach said.

"No, Spitfire! I will beat your team!" Soarin yelled then looked around the room until his eyes spotted Sora.

"You there!" He called out, pointing at Sora.

Sora then looked behind him, turned back around and pointed at himself.

"Me?" He questioned.

"Yes, you! Get down here!" Coach Soarin called out.

"Sora then walked down to the court.

"Him! Uh..." Soarin unable to finish due to not knowing his name.

"Sora, sir." Sora finished for him.

"Yeah! Sora, you think you can beat them?" He asked, pointing at the three girls.

Sora looks at them, the middle one catching his attention the most. Her hair was a friggin rainbow!

"Sure." Sora answered simply.

The audience was silent as he set up the balls in the middle, except for three girls.

"Whoa, this is big! New student gets beaten in dodgeball, by girls!" The girl with a big pink bow said.

"Knock him out, Rainbow Dash!" The purple hair girl yelled.

"I wonder if he knows what he is getting himself into?" The pale white skinned girl questioned.

(Laughs) "Look at that! They love ya!" Sora happily said, pointing at the audience.

"RD, LD, Gilda, you three ready?" Coach Spitfire asked.

"No prob." Gilda said.

"He's not gonna be a challenge!" LD said.

"I'll end it in 10 secs flat!" RD said.

Sora raises an eyebrow at RD.

"You shouldn't say something you can't do, Skittles." He said confidently.

"What did you say!?" RD yelled at him, a tick mark showing on her head.

"He's doomed." A blue haired boy said to himself.

"OK, ready... set... (blows whistle) GO!"

The girls ran and grabs the balls while Sora just stood there with his hands on his hips. Two girls started to taunt him while RD threw a ball at him, which he simply stepped out of the way.

"Look at that, he's scared of us!" Gilda said.

"He's a chicken!" LD said, laughing.

"What are you doing?" RD said to herself.

LD and Gilda threw their balls at Sora, who just stood there. Then next thing they knew, he jumped above the balls doing a backflip and grabbed the balls. When he landed, he threw them at LD and Gilda so fast, they couldn't react and hits them.

"Yes! Two down, one to go!" Coach Soarin happily yelled.

The two girls walked off the court, processing what just happened while RD and Sora were the last two.

"Not bad, Sora. However, you won't beat me. I'm the best athlete in school." RD boasted.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Skittles. But, there is no best, people just say that to make them feel superior to others. If you ask me, that's reality." Sora said calmly.

Angered, she threw the ball at him, which he simply caught.

"A bit of advice, don't let your temper get the better of you, you'll lose easily." Sora said.

The audience being shocked would be an understatement. The new student just beat the best. They then see him walk over and stick his hand out.

"Great game, you're pretty good." He said.

RD Just turned and stormed out of the gym.

"Was it something I said?" He told himself.

**Time skip, after gym**

Sora was walking in the hallway when he heard a girl shout.

"Look out!"

He turns around to see a girl riding a scooter towards him. He simply sidestepped out of the way and caught her.

"You good?" He asked., seeing her having light brilliant gamboge skin and moderate cerise hair with grayish purple eyes.

"Yeah, you're pretty fast." She said and looked at him. "You!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're the one that beat RD!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, yep."

He was then met with a punch to the stomach, which he didn't even flinch at.

"Jerk! You cheated!" She yelled.

"Really, how?"

"I... I don't know but, you did!" She stuttered then rode off.

"Man, I didn't ask what her name is." He thought.

**Time skip, lunch time!**

The cafeteria was filled with students getting their food and eating at their tables. Meanwhile, Sora sat at a empty table thinking when Fluttershy and Rarity came over and sat.

"Hey, Sora. How's your day so far?" Rarity asked.

"Uh OK, I guess." He answered.

"Something wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just that, this girl with rainbow hair takes her competitive side too seriously. I beat her in dodgeball at gym and I tried to shake hands with her but, she just stormed out." He explained.

"You must have met Rainbow Dash."

He looks to see Twilight walk over and sit down next to him.

"I see that you know her, she a friend of yours?" He curiously asked.

"Yeah, we are her best friends." She answered.

"Perhaps you should go and talk to her." Rarity suggested.

"I tried but, everytime she saw me, she walks the other way."

"Well, you have to talk to her after school. She goes to Sugarcube Corner, she goes there whenever she doesn't have practice."

"You mean that place that looks like a gingerbread house?"

"Yeah, that one."

"OK, just have to endure the rest of the day." He said to himself.

**Time skip, after school**

The final bell rings with the students leaving the school. Sora then walks over to Sugarcube Corner.

"Hope she doesn't have practice today." He said to himself.

He enters and was met with a girl next to the entrance. She had pink skin with darker pink fluffy hair.

"Hello!" She said excitedly.

"Uh hi. You are..."

"Pinkie Pie! You new in town? I never saw you before." She said.

"Yep, name's Sora. Nice to meet you, Pinkie."

"Oh, you must be the brown spiky haired cheater."

He then raises an eyebrow to that comment.

"No, why would you say that?"

"My friend Rainbow Dash told me."

(sighs) "You friends with her too?"

"Duh, I just said that."

"Well, this day just keep getting better and better." He sarcastically said.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to talk to Rainbow, is she here?"

"Yeah, over there." She said, pointing at Rainbow in a nearby booth, eating a cupcake.

"Thanks." He then walks over to the booth and sits down.

"Hi..." He nervously said. (In case you're wondering, he saids it like the joker in the Dark Knight, where he's in the hospital room with Harvey Dent.)

She remained silent as she delivers a glare at him.

"Look, I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but, I just to say I'm sorry about the dodgeball thing earlier today. I guess I stepped out of line with those comments I said during it so, what do you say?" He said then sticks out his hand.

"Good, but I don't accept your apology." She replied.

"It's funny that you haven't notice that we are not the same gender. So technically, I'm the best male athlete. Which means..." He said.

"That I'm the best female athlete in school." She finished.

"Exactly."

She then smiled.

"You know how to cheer up a girl, don't you?" She asked as she shook his hand.

"I try." He said.

That then ends his first day of high school and in the new dimension.

**DONE! My god, that took longer then I thought. Anyways, yeah. Sora is now in the Equestria Girls universe. What will happen next? Don't know. Before I go, I like to say a couple of things.**

**1: Do you guys want me to put Flash Sentry in this story or not? PM me or leave a review for your answer. The side with the most votes win.**

**2: Of course there will be surprises, all you have to do is wait.**

**3: The first two or three chapters will have OCs that want to join this story on a list. The fourth one will be its finalization. Better hurry, time's ticking.**

**4: Sora's new styles of fighting in my previous story will be in this one as well.**

**I believe that's about it. So, until next time, see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT IS UP, PEOPLE!? I'm back with the second chapter to Alternate Dimension. Here is our OC list:**

**Sora from Me of course**

**Krain from my friend**

**Element from another friend of mine (check out my profile for his bio.)**

**Gold from Gold the Fox**

**Brian Starbucks from BADA555WORD**

**Rage from The Misc. Lava Bucket**

**Xavier from Capt.**

**Nia from Capt.**

**Stargazer from Stargazer the angel hedgehog**

**and Night from Aura**

**Still accepting OCs. So far, 2 for no, 2 for neutral, and 0 for yes... Flash is not having a good time right now. Anyways, let's get started!**

**Chapter 2 : What did Sora do for his weekend?  
**

The next morning, the weather stayed the same as yesterday as Sora walked down the sidewalk, looking up at the sky.

"Man, hope it doesn't rain." He said to himself.

He looks ahead and sees a couple of crates next to a store. He also sees a girl carrying a couple of crates.

"Wow, she's strong." He thought.

He then sees her struggling a bit, hence the crates shaking a bit. He then sprints over to grab the boxes.

"Thank you kindly, sir." She said.

"Well, I can't leave a girl doing the heavy lifting by herself, that would be wrong." Sora said.

They then put the boxes down next to the other boxes. He then sees the girl's appearance. She has orange skin with freckles on her cheeks, green eyes, blonde hair in a ponytail and a cowboy hat on her head.

"Howdy, I haven't seen you around. You new in town?" She asked.

"Yep. My name is Sora." He said.

"Applejack, pleasure to meet you." She said, tipping her hat.

"What's in the boxes?"

"Apples."

"Just... apples?"

"Yep. We here at the store make all kinds of food from apples. Apple sauce, apple pie, apple anything."

"Wow."

"Well, let's finish unloading the rest."

**5 mins later**

"Whoa, that's the last of them."

"Thanks for the help, Sora."

"Always happy to help. I'll see ya later."

"OK, I'll be at Sugarcube Corner with my friends if you need me."

"Nice to know."

He leaves and after walking through town for a little bit, he decides to see the others. At this time of day, they must be at SC. He arrives, seeing not only Applejack but, also the other girls. He then walks over and sits.

"Hey, girls."

The girls said their hellos.

"Applejack, I see you know them, best friends?" He asked.

"Yep, I see you met them too." She answered.

"Yeah. Anyways, what sports do you do, Rainbow?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Well,... soccer, karate, basketball, basically any that interest me." She said, counting with her fingers.

"Cool... you said you know karate?"

"Yep, black belt."

"Really? I'll take you on." He challenged.

"Whoa Sora, she's really tough, you sure?" Applejack warned.

"Oh yeah. I know a couple of styles too."

"Like what?" RD asked with a "No, you don't." face.

"Let's see, kung fu, wing chun, capoeira, and a couple of other martial arts."

"You're on! Let's go!" And she jumped over the table and waited at the door.

"Bring it. See ya guys later." He said as he leaves with Rainbow.

**Arriving at a dojo**

"Ah, the dojo." They then enter.

"Wait here, I have to change." She said as she goes into the back room.

He takes off his jacket and puts it up on a nearby coathanger. He waits for a bout 2 mins until she called out.

"Ready!"

She comes out of the back room, wearing a karate gi. They then walk over to the middle of the mat on the floor.

"OK, (gets into his fighting stance) come on."

Rainbow ran forward and delivers a quick jab, which Sora dodges. She then does a series of quick jabs that Sora dodged and blocked in rapid succession. He then delivers a roundhouse kick that Rainbow blocks.

"Not bad."

He then does a windfall that Rainbow dodges and does a spinning jump kick, which Rainbow counters by grabbing his leg and throws him down.

"You done yet?"

He responds with a spinwheel kick that made her jump back and back on his feet.

"Not even close."

**Meanwhile, at the park**

Twilight was walking through the park on a path, thinking deep in her thoughts.

"Ever since Sora arrived, new people started to show up. Coincidence probably?"

Since she wasn't paying attention, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's all right, I should watch where I was going."

She looked at the person she bumped into. It was a teenage boy, no older than 15. He has blue eyes, messy brown hair, and was wearing a grey t-shirt with a blue zipper sweatshirt hoodie and jeans with a dark blue belt.

"I'm new in town. My name is Austin but, call me Gold."

"Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you, Gold."

**Back at the Dojo**

Both Sora and Rainbow are panting heavily, obviously tired.

"All right, I think that's enough for today."

"Impressive. I don't think someone have ever tied against me before."

"Well, they must not be very skilled. I'm gonna go."

"Where?"

"Through the park. You know, enjoy the scenery."

He puts on his jacket, zips it up and exit.

**Going through the park**

Sora was walking through the trees and admiring the beauty when he noticed something odd... a yellow bushy tail.

"Wait, when did wolves live in parks?" He said to himself.

He walks closer to it, seeing wolf ears and then... a girl. Blond hair, wearing a light blue shirt and blue gray pants. She was sleeping so peacefully.

"Wow, she's cute for a wolf girl." He thought.

He then sees her shivering from a cold breeze pasting by. Seeing this, he walks over to her, takes off his jacket and puts it on her, like a blanket.

"That should keep her warm." He thought.

He then opens his backpack, puts his headphones inside and pulls out a dark blue scarf, wrapping around his neck once, one end in front and the other end in the back.

"What is she doing here? In fact, where did she come from?" He questioned in his head.

The girl then started to wake up, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She finished, revealing light blue eyes.

"Hello."

She looks at him with a strange look.

"Hi. (looks at the jacket) Did you give me your jacket?"

"Yeah, you were shivering so, yeah."

"Thanks. Aren't you cold too?"

"No, the cold doesn't bother me."

(Smiles) "My name is Stargazer."

"Nice name. I'm Sora."

**Further into the park**

A portal appeared, where a man steps out and the portal closes behind him.

"Ah finally, I made it. That was a weird trip. Let's see if I got this right. The six girls I was informed about are the key. Objective: destroy them, friendship will turn to ashes."

**Back with Twilight and Gold**

They were sitting on a bench talking when they heard some rustling behind them in the bushes. They turn towards the noise to see a man with a black coat with a hood over his head, making his face hidden.

"Who are you?" Gold asked.

The man didn't answer, just stood there. This made the two uneasy and Gold stand up.

"Twilight, get behind me."

Twilight did just that. Then, the man took a step forward, and another... and another. Twilight then noticed the symbol on the back of Gold's jacket started to glow. (The symbol is Gold's profile picture.)

"I'll ask one more time, who are you?"

The man responded with a dash at Gold, taking a sword out and swings. Gold, reacting quickly, grabbed the blade with his Eon covered hands.

"I see the cat has your tongue."

The man kicks Gold hard at his side, sending him hard against a tree.

"Twilight, run!"

The man swings at Twilight and...

CLANG!

His blade was stopped by another blade.

**Back with Sora and Stargazer**

Stargazer's ears started to twitch.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"I heard something. It sounded like two swords clashing."

"Well, (gets up) best to check."

He held his hand out and she took it, helping her up.

"Let's get moving."

They then headed off to the direction of the sound.

**Back to the battle**

A brown skinned male stopped the man's blade with his own. His blade was a katana with a yellow blade and a black handle. His appearance is pulled back spiky white hair and most of his outfit was covered by a gray cloak. The man with the black coat then jumped back a few feet.

"I'm guessing you're not much of a talker." The brown skinned male commented.

The man stood there, like he's observing him. They then heard some rustling in the bushes and out came Sora and a wolf girl. The wolf girl went over to Gold and helped him up while Sora went to the white haired rescuer's side.

"Long time no see, Krain."

"Same to you, Sora."

Sora then held out his left hand in front of him, a white light came and faded, revealing a black sheath and a black handle with a small black chain at its hilt. He then grabs the handle, the chain greatly extended and wrapping around his right arm. He then pulls it out, revealing a stainless steel blade, facing the mysterious man.

"Allow us to teach you a lesson!"

**DONE! So, a mysterious man seeks to destroy the six girls. If he succeeds, friendship will be gone forever. Will he or would he be stopped? We'll see, won't we? Anyways, Flash is most likely not gonna be here by the votes. Still accepting OCs, obviously. Also, check out Element's bio on my profile. Until then, see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PEOPLE! I'm back with another chapter for this new story. OCs? Same ones, still accepting them. Flash? Gone, out of the picture. I don't need to wait another chapter for the final answer. Btw, some OCs will show up in later chapters, I got some ideas for them. Anyways, let's get this started!**

**Chapter 3 : The Mysterious Enemy**

We return to the battle with the mysterious man, Sora and Krain with their swords and ready to fight.

"You must be Sora and Krain."

Everyone were surprised not that he talks, but the way he talks. It has a distorted echo to it, which unnerved them a bit.

"My lord knows greatly of you two heroes."

"Oh great, a pawn to a certain source. What are you doing here, anyways?" Sora questioned.

"Simple, with one objective in mind... destroying the thing you call "friendship." The man answered.

"Interesting. However, that brings up another question, why are you attacking Twilight and her new friend?"

"That's the point. Twilight Sparkle and her five friends are the key. Destroying them will also turn friendship into dust."

Sora's hand holding the handle tightened.

"Now, I would like to introduce you to my blade." (In case you are wondering, his blade is the Ebony Blade from Skyrim)

The man dashes at them with the duo dashing at him at the same time. When they got close, Sora jumps over him, landing behind him. The two swing at him and hit... each other's blades.

"Where did he go?" Krain thought.

"Behind you."

Sora turns around, only to see the man's blade coming at him. Thanks to his reaction time, he grabs the blade with his left hand.

"Nice try."

The man kicks him into Krain, pushing them back. They stopped each other and dashed off in opposite directions at the man. They slash at him, only for him to simply jump over them, only to suddenly get hit by a blue orb, knocking him out of the air. However, he recovered and landed on his feet.

"Guess I'll help out."

The man looks at Gold, who was standing with his hands flaring with Eon with the symbol on his back glowing as well.

"All right, let's see you handle this."

A dark aura suddenly flared around his blade, he then swings, sending a pitch black aerial blade at them. The three counter with their own moves.

"Bolt Drive!"

"Shirai Inazuma!"

"Eon Blast!"

The two energy blades and the beam collide with the dark aerial blade, exploding on impact. When the smoke disappeared, the man disappeared as well.

"Oh great, he disappeared."

Hearing Gold's heavy breathing, Sora pulls out a potion and tosses it up above Gold, landing and healing him.

"There you go."

Gold then takes a couple of deep breaths and stops.

"Thanks."

**Meanwhile, at a nearby church**

Sitting in one of the rows, a 15 year old male sat. He's 5'11", has caucasion skin, average build, green eyes, and black shaggy hair. He is wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black Vans. He was sitting there, praying to God as usual when suddenly...

"Boo."

"SHIT!"

He swings his fist at the origin, only to hit nothing since the origin jumped back.

"You shouldn't do that, I could have hit you."

"Sure you would have."

"Who are you, anyways?"

"Well..."

The origin walks out of the shadows, revealing to be the mysterious man. (Duh!)

"Let's see if you provide a challenge first."

He then summons his sword.

"All right, (gets up) let's go."

He then summons his weapon that resembles a claymore, in the shape of the holy cross.

"Btw, I didn't catch your name."

The holy cross wielder smirked.

"Brian. Brian Starbucks."

The man dashed at him, blade at the ready and slashes at him. Luckily, Brian was able to block it but, the man pushed him back with great force, going through the wall. Now outside, Brain jumped over him and swung down. However, the man expected it and quickly rolled out of the way. Brian use the momentum to frontflip and land on his feet.

"This might be more interesting than I thought." The man thought.

**Back with the others, 2 mins earlier**

"You all right, Twilight?" Gold asked.

"Yes. Thanks for protecting me." Twilight said.

"No problem."

"Who is your new friend?" She asked to Sora.

"This is Stargazer." He answered.

"Hi." Stargazer said.

"I'm Austin but, call me Gold." He said, introducing himself.

"Sora. White hair dude is Krain."

"Hey." Krain said.

Stargazer's ears started to twitch again.

"Nearby?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." She said.

Then, the sound of a wall crashing down was heard.

"And near a building." Sora added.

"Let's go." Gold said.

**Back to the fight**

They collided blow for blow, showing that they are evenly matched.

"All right, how about this?"

The man's blade then became cloaked in the dark aura. He then slams his blade against Brian's with immense force, pushing Brian back greatly. Brian stabbed his blade into the ground to slow himself down to a halt. He then sees a black aerial blade coming at him. He then swings, slicing the aerial blade in half.

"Impressive." The man said.

A lightning bolt then struck down in front of him, making him stop.

"Surprise, Anonymous." (Decided to call him Anonymous, got tired of saying "the man")

He and Brian turn to see Sora and the others.

"You're quick." Anonymous said.

"Always was." Sora commented, channeling electricity through his right arm. The electricity is dark blue with a black outline. He then rushes at him.

"Like to stay but, I'll be going. I'll be back." Anonymous then disappeared into thin air right before Sora hits him.

"Dang it." Sora simply said.

"OK..." Brian thought.

"You okay, man?" Sora asked the holy cross wielder.

"Fine. Thanks for the help. Name's Brian."

"Sora."

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Krain."

"Austin but, call me Gold."

"Stargazer."

Brian looks among them.

"Nice to meet you all."

"What kind of weapon is that?" Sora asked with a curious look on his face.

Brian then held the blade up a bit.

"Weird as it sounds, it's called the holy sword of godliness."

The others raised an eyebrow to that.

"Like I said, weird."

"I see why it's called holy, the blade is in the shape of the holy cross." Sora commented.

"Correct."

"But it looks more like a claymore." Gold said.

"That's because it is."

"Then... why is it called the holy sword instead of claymore?" Twilight asked.

"Don't know, I didn't make it."

"OK. What can it do?" Krain asked.

"Kills demons and anything unholy instantly and is the sharpest thing in existence." Brian simply explained.

"Well, damn." Krain said.

"Now, tell me. Who was that?" Brian asked.

"I don't know. Why did you think I call him Anonymous?" Sora questioned.

"... Good point."

"Anyways, we should find the others. Tell them what's going on." Twilight suggested.

"Good idea. Let's move."

They then head out, not knowing what dangers or people will be up ahead.

**Done, people! Sora and the gang meet Brian and discover Anonymous' and his lord's intentions. Will they protect the power of friendship or will it be just dust in the wind? We'll see. Anyways, Flash is gone, and other OCs will appear later in the story. Is that it, Sora?**

**Sora: Yeah, pretty much. Btw, shout out to Cheezel1993 to his new story, Into a New World. Check it out! It has a very good start too. (Looks at me) That's it.**

**OK. So, until next time, adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! I'm back with another one to do. Also, we have some new players on our cast. They are:**

**Winter Blaze from WinterBlaze**

**and**

**Connor Jenkins from Cheezel1993**

**Thanks for joining. Anyways, back to our story in 3... 2... 1... GO!**

**Chapter 4 : Unexpected allies**

Continuing from where we left off, the group goes to find the other girls to tell them what situation they are in right now. Of course, they won't get far without a surprise or two along the way.

"Hey, Krain. You feel that?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. We're not alone."

Their instincts were right as the sound of glass shattering was heard and a bunch of demons appear with scythes as their weapons.

"What are those!?" Twilight yelled in a panicking tone.

"Simply put, pride demons. Must be Anonymous' little helpers as well." Sora said calmly.

"Well, it's been awhile since we kicked demon ass. Let's get nostalgic." Krain added.

He then summoned Alastor while Sora summons Agni and Rudra and Brian summons his holy sword.

"It's nice to see you again, Sora." Agni and Rudra said at the same time.

"Likewise. (looks at the demons) Let's dance."

Sora rushes at 3 of them, performing Jetstream while Krain performs a stinger at another one with lightning speed. Both attacks successfully hit, eliminating 4 out of the picture. Brian then descends from above and eliminates 3 more, making it 7. More and more came, making it a gauntlet.

"Twister!" Sora yelled as he spins Agni and Rudra above him, creating a fire tornado that damages surrounding enemies.

As he did this, Krain was doing the million stab combo against 6 other demons, hitting them all successfully and ending it with a finishing stinger. Brian was having no problems since he killing them instantly with each swing. More kept coming until...

"Black Night Void!"

Black portals appear under the demons, pulling them in. Then, just like that, they disappeared into the darkness.

"That's new." Sora commented.

However, one demon manage to avoid it and rushes to attack Twilight. When it was right behind her, a knife flew out of the bushes, hitting it in the head. It then falls back, turning into sand on impact.

"You guys all right?"

The group turn towards the sound of the voice. What they saw was two males walking out the bushes. The one with the black leather jacket walks to where the demon was and picks up the knife.

"Nice shooting, Tex." Sora joked.

Closer look at him, he was also wearing a long sleeved shirt under his jacket, grey skinny jeans, black and white converse sneakers, and a watch on his right wrist. He also has caucasion skin, short blonde hair, a blue left eye and a red right eye.

""Thanks, I practice."

"Don't forget your other helper."

Sora looks at the other male. Closer look at him, he was wearing a plain black shirt with black pants that have a purple flame pattern at the end of the legs, black shoes, and long purple hair with a large purple bang, covering his left eye that has a long scar running down it. He also has a light tan and the eye that's visible is dark red.

"Thanks for the help. Who are you two?" Gold asked.

"Connor."

"Night."

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Sora."

"Krain."

"Brian."

"Stargazer."

"Gold."

"Twilight."

"Likewise." Connor said.

The sound of glass shattering was heard again, leading to more demons appearing.

"Well, that didn't last long." Sora said, annoyed.

He then summons some strange gauntlets and boots, along with some back armor and a mask.

"Been awhile since you use Gilgamesh." Krain said.

Krain then summons similar gauntlets and boots. However, it doesn't have back armor or a mask. It also has a white light surrounding it.

"Same to you and Beowulf."

They then rushes at them and, combining lightning fast reflexes and powerful attacks, defeated half of the demons. Connor also joined in, using his expert combatant skills to defeat some demons. Gold and Night assisted from a distance, Gold firing some Eon orbs and Night using the demons' shadows against them. Brian quickly took care of his bunch, only doing a couple of swings to defeat them. After a few mins, the demons were gone.

"And they are out of here!" Sora joked as he desummons Gilgamesh.

The rest desummons their weapons and they continued on the path. They finally found the girls, they introduced their new friends and explained the situation to them. At first, they thought it was a joke but, it took some convincing for them to believe.

"Why is he after us anyways?" Applejack asked.

"He said something about you girls being the "key" to friendship, simply saying that if you six are gone, friendship will be nothing but dust in the wind." Sora explained.

"Correct."

They turned to the voice but, when they did, a black orb was shot at Sora, enveloping him in a dark sphere that then disappears into the ground. The others look in shock as they saw him disappear into the darkness.

**Done. What happened to Sora? Where did he go, is he OK? We'll find out next chapter. Sorry about it being short, just like to post it as soon as I can. So, two new cast members and Night and Connor join the group. Plus, I brought in the demons from DMC3 as Anonymous' little helpers. Also,**

**Devil Arms used in this chapter:**

**Sora: Agni & Rudra, and Gilgamesh.**

**Krain: Alastor and Beowulf.**

**All right, thanks for reading and adios! Wait, we have breaking news from Sora. Go!**

**Sora: Hey guys, here to say that soon, a new fan fiction series will be hitting the web called Fan Fiction Recreating. It's a series where we recreate our favorite video games, movies, shows, etc. If you have any suggestions, PM me and/or leave a review. Back to you, Author!**

**You heard him, I was thinking of doing a new series that recreates our favorite things. That's it for now, adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! I'm back with what happened to Sora. A couple of things to say before we start this party:**

**1: I have posted my new story that is my first recreation story, Fan Fiction Recreating: Infamous (Hero Path).**

**2: I got inspired of recreating other series when I was playing Resident Evil 4 (weird, right?) and I was actually going to do re4 first but, I changed my mind. The re4 idea is one I'll do later in the future.**

**3: I'm accepting OCs for that story however, the rules to join is in the story.**

**4: I'm still taking suggestions for my recreation series so, feel free to tell. The previous chapter has the rules for the suggestions.**

**Now that I said those, let's start this party!**

**Chapter 5 : Sora vs. Anonymous (With one hell of a twist)**

Sora wakes up to see a dim white sky. Sitting up, he sees that the grass was blood red, the clouds were black and the moon was a crimson red.

"Had a nice nap?"

Sora turns to his right to see guess who?

"Maybe. Mind telling me what this place is?"

"Well... right now, we are in my inner world."

(Gets up to his feet and looks around) "Looks like a nice meadow from hell."

"True."

"Anyways, why did you bring me here?"

"Simple as the ground, I want to defeat you to make my mission easy."

"Oh joy, I must be special." Sora sarcastically said.

"But, that also means I won't hold back."

"Fine with me."

Both of them then have electricity around their arms. Sora's was pure gold and Anonymous' is abyss black. They then summoned their gigawatt blades and sprinted at each other. They attack, colliding with the first swing that creates a shockwave. They continue their swings in rapid succession, colliding with great force. They collided one more time and both flew back, their blades disappearing and landed on their feet.

"Why do you hide your face?"

"Because it's my biggest secret."

"Well, let's uncover that secret, shall we?" Sora saids as he summons his sword. However, it resembles a katana, sheathed in a midnight blue sheath and the handle also being midnight blue.

"That's new."

Sora then grabs the handle and unsheathes it in an instant. Unsheathed, the blade was as black as night.

"Very new."

"Let me introduce you to Gekko Ken (Moonlight Sword)."

Sora then started moving like a blur towards Anonymous.

"Trickster Style combined with DarkSlayer Style, not bad."

Sora then swipes at him at amazing speeds, one or two actually hitting Anonymous as he blocks.

"Also similarly fights like him, impressive."

Anonymous counters the swings but, Sora blocks them all thanks to his new speed. Sora then delivers a vertical swing that Anonymous dodges by jumping back, however his chain holding his coat together becomes cut.

"Dang it." He thought.

Next thing he knew, Sora's hand grabbed his hood before he reacted. Sora then jumped over him and pulled the hood off with enough force to take him off his feet and slingshot him, the hood firmly in his hand, taking the coat of Anonymous completely and threw him away. Sora then dropped the coat to the ground and looks at Anonymous. He was slowly getting up from the ground however, what surprised him was his hair. It looked exactly like his except the color is a dull gray.

"What the..." Sora said to himself.

Anonymous got up to his feet, his back to Sora, who is looking at the black electrical patterns on his neck.

"This is why I have to wear the hood. What you see right now, is not an illusion. No trick of the mind. What you see..." Anonymous saids as he slowly turns around.

He has completely turned around, facing Sora that has a look of complete shock. Anonymous looked exactly like him, except his skin was sickly gray, his eyes is red and the electrical patterns extended from his neck to right below his ears. The outfit he is wearing is another coat, (the one Vergil wears in the DMC reboot.) black fingerless gloves, black shoes and dark gray pants.

"Is a mirror of your darkness." He finished.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, snapping out of his shocked state.

"To be blunt... you. Just not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain. First, to put simply, I'm you. However, all the good choices, all the good deeds, I have done the complete opposite. Unlike you, I kill all my enemies. Well, not girls. Something in me just don't want that on my conscience."

Sora raises an eyebrow. "Wait, then why are you trying to kill the girls?"

"Oh, that was a lie. I was sent here to actually kidnap them, I forget sometimes about my objectives. With them alive, I will gain access to a portal, containing the source of friendship. Besides, I'm also here to kill you."

"How obvious. Is it that when you do kill me, you will be the strongest?"

"Yeah, another cliche. However, I want to take all the powers of all the strongest fighters in each dimension, each universe so no one will dare face me."

"What about your 'lord'? Is that another lie as well?"

"YEP! All for fun."

"That's so... overdone that it's not even good."

"I know, overused. Anyways, I have no friends, only allies but, very few. I'm killed anyone, good, evil, neutral, didn't matter. Unlike you, people feared me. See me as a monster, tyrant, villain, demon, whatever."

"Basically, you're the infamous version of me?" Sora questioned, catching on.

"Exactly. Guess my name."

"My name... but backwards."

"Yep, Aors. I don't know why, cliche much?"

"Oh yeah. Just that the author couldn't think of a good name."

**(I tried, couldn't come up with anything.) :(**

"Yeah. Anyways, let's finish this fight."

"We must think alike." Sora sarcastically said.

Both of them then created a thunder tornado in their right hand.

"Let's go!" They yelled then rushed at each other. **(Anyone who gets this reference, I will be amazed.)**

They jumped and attacked, collided with immense force, destroying the ground below them. There was then a giant tornado that then dissipated after about 30 secs. There was a giant crater with Aors and Sora on their backs. Aors slowly got up to his feet with Sora still on the ground.

"Looks like it's a tie. We'll meet again, Sora. For now, I'll have to rest, but I will be back."

Aors then fired a white orb that then envelopes Sora and disappears.

"He better be ready next time." Aors said to himself.

**Back with the others**

"I hope Sora is alright." Stargazer said.

"Don't worry. Sora can handle himself." Krain reassured her.

Suddenly, a white light appeared and vanished in an instant. They then see Sora, laying on the ground with his clothes in tatters, including his coat.

"I stand correct."

They ran to him and checked on him, Gold putting two fingers on the side of Sora's neck.

"He's alive. He's just out cold." He said.

Everyone sighed of relief.

"We need to treat him." Twilight said.

"And get him some new clothes. These are beyond repair." Rarity added.

Krain puts Sora over his shoulders.

"Let's go." They went to Twilight's house and laid him on her couch. Now, everyone waits for Sora to wake up.

**Done! Aors, the opposite of Sora, had come here to kill him and kidnap the girls. If the girls are dead, he can't get to the source of friendship. He is also here to kill Sora and take all of his powers, (insert evil laugh here). I had the idea of Aors in mind for awhile so I thought, why not?**

**Aors: How fun this will be.**

**Indeed. So, until next time, adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back to this story. Sorry for the delay for this story's chapter, busy with the others. Anyways, let's start without further delay.**

**Chapter 6 : Back to Reality (Or what is Reality)**

**The next morning**

Sora slowly opens his eyes, his vision being blurry. Then, he blinks a couple of times, his vision becoming clearer. His vision became normal and he sat up. The first thing he notices is that instead of Aors' inner world, he was on a couch.

"Aors must have sent me back." He thought.

The second thing he notices is his clothes, they were in tatters. He also notices the new pair of clothes by the couch on the table with a note on top. He picks up the note and reads it.

"Sora, here is a new pair of clothes for you. Sorry, your other clothes is beyond repair. Rarity." He read out loud.

"Well, that was nice of her." He said to himself.

He puts down the note and picks up the clothes. He then walks off to the bathroom and, after a while, comes back out, wearing a new outfit. (In case you haven't read the recreation story of Infamous, this is basically the outfit he wears.) He is now wearing a sleeveless gray hoodie over a white long sleeved shirt, dark gray pants, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves, and a silver right shoulder strapped slingbag with the Sly Cooper logo on it on his back.

"Sweet. (stretches) Time for a walk." He then walks out the door, closing it behind him.

**With Gold and Twilight**

"Something on your mind, Twilight?" Gold asked as they were walking down the street.

"Oh, nothing." Twilight said.

"OK, just asking."

They continue walking down until Gold spoke up.

"Hey, Twilight?" He asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"Um, I was thinking..."

She slightly tilted her head, curious.

"Do you want to... do something together?"

She slightly blushed at the question.

"Oh. Sure, I love to."

"Cool."

**Back with Sora**

"The sun is out. Then again, it's Sunday." He said to himself.

"Hey, Sora." He turns around to see Rarity walk over.

"Hey, Rarity."

"I see you like your new clothes." She said, pointing at his outfit.

"Oh yeah, I really like these new garments. Thanks."

She smiled in response. Then suddenly, a loud boom was heard.

"What was that!?" She shouted.

"Best to check it out." They then run off to the direction of the sound.

**At the site**

Six guys ran into a bank after they blew the doors open.

"Hurry up and get the money before the police show up!" One guy said as they ran out with money bags.

They then stopped when two people appeared in front of them. Next thing they knew, they were KOed to the ground.

"What are you?" Another guy said.

"People who don't like your type." The two then disappeared.

When Sora and Rarity showed up, the guys were knocked out.

"OK..."

"Sora!"

They looked to their right to see Gold and Twilight run over.

"Hey, you're awake." Gold said as they stopped in front of them.

"Indeed I am."

"What happened here?"

"Must be a robbery. But when I got here, they were out cold already." Sora explained.

"Must be another hero or heroine who did this. Maybe both."

When the police arrived, they took the robbers in and thank Sora and the others, even though they didn't deserve it.

**On a nearby rooftop**

"You sure he's the one we're looking for, Xavier?" The girl said. She was 5'11", black hair, wearing a black shirt with a red jacket and jeans.

"Nia, I'm sure. I'm never wrong when it comes to descriptions. It saids ocean blue eyes, spiky brown hair, and the name Sora." The guy, now named Xavier, said, reading a small note. He was 6 feet, white hair that covers his right eye, a white coat, brown pants, and a couple of black belts on his shirtless torso.

"Whatever. He's cute." Nia said.

"You say that every time you meet a cool guy." Xavier teased.

"What, no I don't!" Nia exclaimed.

"Yeah." He said, rolling his eyes.

They then disappeared into the air. Unfortunately, Sora saw them right before they disappeared.

"New in town much?" He thought. "Just who are they?"

**Done! Two new additions now and only Sora knows they're there. Who are they? Well, you guys already know. Anyways, I'm sorry about this one being short so, until next chapter, adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, Gold here with another chapter of The Sev-**

**Wait a minute...WHERE AM I?!**

**Sora: Gold?!**

**Sora?!**

**Krain: Gold the Fox?!**

**Krain! Where am I? Oh wait...let me look around...ah right, I'm in Fan-Fiction Crossover: Alternate Dimension! Hello everyone, yes this is real, it is me, Gold. If you have read Sora's story, Fan-Fiction Recreating: Infamous (and if you haven't, then WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, GO READ IT NOW) you may have seen Sora is taking a bit of a break from this story and Fan-Fiction Crossover: An Unknown World due to having way too many stories in his head, a writer's block and the want to focus on the other two stories, which you all should check out. So, I decided to be a good friend, and help Sora out. He has let me type this chapter of Alternate Dimension for your pleasure!**

**Sora: Well then, this is unexpected. What do you have planned?**

**If you all think I'm gonna be doing some drastic plot points, I'm not. That's Sora's job lol. I will be doing something sorta minor for your guys, but for me, it's something major.**

**Krain: Oh no, please don't tell me you are going to...**

**I'll be doing something that will give you all a breath of fresh air. A nice relaxing chapter to cool down, something to take a break from all the awesome action that Sora writes. YOU BETCHA! Gold AND TWILIGHT TIME! (with permission from Sora, so don't worry :P)**

**Chapter 7: A Day to Relax (for once)**

It was about ten in the morning, the sun already getting close to being at its zenith point in the sky. Speaking of the sky, it was a beautiful sky. Sky blue covered the sky, with only a few wispy clouds hanging out among the blue background. A small breeze was found in the clear air, sometimes getting a small gust that would rattle the leaves that were found on the trees. Speaking of trees, the environment where this chapter is starting is a lightly wooded area, plenty of trees around with their leaves a bright green pigment. The bright, but not harsh, Sun was spreading it's sunshine through the forest. Some light was able to get through the leaves and caused small circles of light to appear on the ground. Some sunlight hit the leaves of the trees, making the leaves almost glow and look semi-transparent. And some sunlight didn't reach the ground at all. The forest was inhabited by the standard animals, like squirrels, chipmunks, and even some families of deer. It was your normal forest. Running through the trees was a wooden walkway for people to be able to walk on and enjoy the sounds and sights, the light chirping of birds and the sight of the sunlight trying to make it's way through the leaves and touch the ground. Suddenly, some creaks from the slight elevated walkway were heard, in the rhythm of footsteps, two pairs of them.

"So you recently read a book about a couple of teenagers fighting against an evil teenager that turned into a demon somehow?" a male voice asked.

"It kinda was like that, I can't remember all the details..." a female voice answered.

"Right, but by the details you were able to give, seems pretty cool." the male voice complimented.

Yes everyone, those two voices were Gold and Twilight, walking along the wooden path and enjoying the ambiance that the forest gave. If you recall, Gold had asked Twilight the day before this about doing something together, and this is what Gold came up with.

"Hey look over there, I see a couple of chipmunks." Twilight said, moving away from the middle of the pathway and more toward the side of the trail that had wooden guards to prevent people from falling over, to get a better view.

"I see that, surprised you didn't call them by their scientific names or something." Gold said with a chuckle, leaning back a bit on the opposite railing that she was at.

"Hey, I'm not that deep into books that I know that, you know." she said in a manner-of-fact voice, still looking at the chipmunks.

"Sure you aren't..." Gold said a sarcastic tone, smirking behind her back.

"I'm not!" Twilight said, defending herself and shooting a glance at the boy.

"I know you aren't, chill, just teasing you." Gold said, laughing a bit at her reaction.

Twilight, unknowingly to Gold, smirked to herself and rolled her eyes at the sarcastic ways of Gold.

"Anyways, here. Give some to them." Gold offered, putting out his hand into one of the pockets in his blue hoodie and bringing out some peanuts.

"Where did you get these?" Twilight said, taking a few from his hand and looking back at the chipmunks.

"Guy in front of the trail was giving them out for people to give to the animals. You must have been paying attention to something else." Gold explained, while watching Twilight throw the peanuts at the chipmunks.

Twilight was practically hurling the peanuts at the chipmunks, scaring them a bit instead of enticing them with the food.

"What are you trying to do, teach them how to play baseball?" Gold joked at her rather vicious throwing.

"No...I'm trying to...get them to eat...the dang peanuts..." Twilight said, getting a bit flustered, taking a break from talking to throw another peanut at the chipmunks.

"No, look." Gold said, walking away from the opposite railing to Twilight's railing.

"Look, just lightly toss it to them." Gold said, demonstrating to her by holding her arm and tossing the peanut in a light underhand throw.

The fact that Gold was holding her arm like that made Twilight lightly blush but she quickly hid it with a comment.

"I know how to toss a peanut, thank you very much." she said and kept tossing the peanuts like Gold showed her.

"Then why were you hurling them like a major league baseball player at them?" Gold asked with a smirk.

"I was...being assertive, but anyways...uh...you can let go of my arm now." she said, and lightly giggled afterward.

Gold looked down at his own arm to still see it holding Twilight's and and quickly let go and put it behind his head, having a sheepish grin.

"He he, sorry about that, kinda forgot." Gold chuckled.

I kind of enjoyed it, Twilight thought. Wait, what was that thought, Twilight also thought after thinking about that.

"No worries. Anyways, why did you want to go here as the place for us to do something together?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you know, it's quiet here. It's nice. I mean, I could have taken us to a fancy restaurant or something, but I thought that would be...too..." Gold said, trying to think of a phrase to describe it.

"Too elegant?" Twilight offered, trying to help Gold think of the word he was looking for.

"No, not that..."

"Too sophisticated?"

"Not that...it would be too...um..."

"Too ostentatious?"

"No...ah I got it. It would be too Rarity-like." Gold said.

They both looked at each other before both laughing at the small joke that Gold made. It was kind of true, the whole restaurant thing would have been too extravagant for Twilight to enjoy, that was more of something Rarity would do.

"That's funny, but speaking of restaurants, I'm getting a bit hungry." Twilight said to Gold.

Gold looked up through the canopy of leaves above them to see the Sun in about the middle of the sky.

"Well it is around lunch time, we can go grab a bite to eat, just don't throw the food at me like you did to those chipmunks." Gold said, and both of them laughed afterward.

(line)

So Gold and Twilight walked down the trail and eventually made it to the exit. On the way out they thanked the guy at the entrance for the free peanuts and even saw Fluttershy in the distance and waved to her, and she waved back. It was obvious she was going into the forest to spend time with some animals, as it was in her nature. Get it? Nature? Animals? Forest? NATURE? Moving on, Gold and Twilight left the forest and went to go get something to quench their hunger, with Gold leading the way. Gold decided to make the lunch a bit more fun, and instead of the normal lunch at some restaurant, Gold took her to a fair that was located a bit ways from town, still close enough to walk to. They arrived at the fair, much to Twilight's surprise. Common sounds of a fair sounded throughout. Some people screaming from a roller coaster, rings and dings from games people were playing, and the laughing of children on smaller rides. They walked in after buying their tickets, courtesy of Gold, and before they walked to a stand to get food they bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh hey, Gold, Twilight." it was Sora that they had bumped into.

"Hey Sora, fancy meeting you here." Gold greeted Sora.

"Fancy meeting both of you together." Sora said with a smirk, making them both blush lightly.

"What are you doing here Sora?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I've been knocked out a couple times so I decided to do something fun for once. Also, I'm looking for some people." Sora explained.

"Who are you looking for?" Gold asked.

"Well remember yesterday that robbery at that bank? And how we found everyone KO'd when we arrived? Well I saw a pair of people talking up on a rooftop nearby. I'm seeing if they are in the public." Sora answered, explaining what he saw.

"Huh, weird. Well, hope you find them, they seem to be very interesting characters." Gold wished him luck on his search.

"Hey thanks, and uh, good luck to you too if you catch my drift." Sora said, saying the last part of his sentence while walking past Gold and he disappeared into the crowd.

"What did he say to you?" Twilight asked curiously, she had heard Sora mumble something to Gold while passing by.

"Nothing, nothing. But uh hey, how about that food now?" Gold directed, pointing toward the nearby food vendor.

Twilight gave a nod and they both went to order food. For some strange reason, they had no source of meet whatsoever, maybe it was some weird vegetarian vendor, but nonetheless they just got cotton candy, because who doesn't love cotton candy.

"Oh no, I'm eating Pinkie!" Gold joked and then taking a bite of the cotton candy and doing an impersonation of Pinkie gasping which made Twilight laugh.

After they found a seat to sit in they just started talking about normal stuff. How life was, what they usually did before all the weird attacks, and the grave possibility of Aors (A/N it should be Aros, but I'm just using how Sora spells it in the story) finding the girls.

"You know, I never knew someone could just want to kill people like that, just to end friendship." Twilight said, pretty sad at the idea.

"Twilight, the world can be cruel like that, it's the sad truth." Gold said, looking at her in the face.

"I'm just worried about all my friends. I mean, what if he finds one of them?" Twilight said, very worried of that possibility.

"We aren't going to let that happen. Sora won't, Krain won't, and you can bet I won't, especially to someone like you." Gold said, taking her hand into his.

"Thank you Gold, I know I got everyone to thank for doing this for us, but especially you." Twilight said in great gratitude.

"No problem Twilight. Anyways, how about we go on that roller coaster behind you." Gold said, pointing behind her making her turn around to see the roller coaster train go down a hill and through a loop-de-loop.

"I don't know, I don't really...like roller coasters." she said, looking back at Gold.

"Well...uh...we can go...on the Ferris wheel. If that's okay with you." Gold said, instantly changing his mind because she didn't like roller coasters.

"Yeah, we can do that."

And so, the two went toward the Ferris wheel which was pretty close to the roller coaster. No one was on it since most of everyone was in line for the roller coaster that was right next to it. Gold and Twilight were able to get into one of the 'baskets' which looked like an umbrella with a hot air balloon basket attached, with two benches on either side. Gold took one side and Twilight took the other and the Ferris wheel started to run, the basket going higher and higher. It reached the top and stopped there for a time being. It was quite relaxing for both of them, just resting in the basket like that. However, it was a tad boring so Gold decided to stand up in the basket. The sudden change in balance made Gold's side tip and Twilight fell out of her seat. But luckily, she didn't fall flat on her face, she was caught by Gold who was now looking at her in the face.

"Uh...hehe...oops..." Gold said, slightly blushing because he was holding her.

"You know, you shouldn't stand up during the ride." Twilight told him, also blushing a bit.

"The ride operator didn't tell me."

"The sign in the front said it."

"Well what if I couldn't read?"

"There was a picture telling you not to do it."

"Well what if I was blind?"

"Well you aren't." she said.

They were silent for a moment before breaking out in laughter at their little funny argument. In Twilight's mind, she was kinda enjoying Gold holding her.

"Oh, wait, let me put you down." Gold said with a chuckle and did so.

They both laughed nervously at the situation, a bit nervous if the other person wanted to be together, that golden question. The ride started to descend after being at the top and made it to the bottom, letting Gold and Twilight out. For the rest of the afternoon, they spent it at the fair. They went on some milder rides and played some games, in which Gold won and the cliché of the guy winning something for the girl took place. Eventually, Gold finally convinced Twilight to go on the roller coaster with him, with much coaxing. At first, she was a nervous wreck, but after the rise was over, she liked it and wanted to go on again. Sadly, the fair was closing for the night and Gold and Twilight started to walk out the exit, other people also leaving.

"You know, this was great." Twilight said, looking at Gold.

"Yeah, it definitely was. Thanks for agreeing to do something with me." Gold thanked her.

"No thank you for having me."

"No problem Twi."

"Yeah...wait, did you call me Twi?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, you know, Twi. A shortened version of your name. Unless you want me to call you Twilight, then..."

"No, no, Twi is nice. I like it."

"Well good. Cause I like it too." Gold said warmly.

"Oh wait." Twilight said, stopping and turning around to face the fair, and waiting for something, but it didn't happen. "Aw."

"What?" Gold asked, now also looking toward the fair.

"Normally, once the fair closes for the day, they will shoot off fireworks. They look amazing, especially with the night stars in the background.

"Fireworks you say..." Gold said, putting his hands on his chin to think.

Suddenly, Gold got a lightbulb. Meaning, he got an idea. He summoned one of the blue orbs made of Eon and started to squeeze it between his hands, compacting it into an even smaller ball. The inside got darker and darker as it got smaller and smaller until Gold stopped and held it in his hands.

"Twilight." Gold said, getting her attention, and she turned around to face him.

"Yeah, Gold?"

"Watch." is all Gold said.

He shot both his hands toward the night sky, releasing the ball upwards. The orb went toward the starry sky and started to slow down in the sky. Then the compacted ball exploded outward, creating a fantastic blue firework with blue sparkling streaks emitting from a small blue ball in the middle. You could see the firework reflect in Twilight's eyes as she watched in awe at the sight.

"Gold...this is amazing..." she said, walking around a bit while staring at the sky.

"Well...you know...anything for you." Gold said, which made Twilight look at him.

They both were staring into each others eyes, Gold's blue ones staring at Twilight's purple ones, and vice versa. Something just sparked between them. But before anything could happen, something caught Gold's eye, near the corner of his eye. He saw the black silhouette of a building and on the roof was a silhouette of a person. The person looked to be wearing all black, maybe even having some sort of big coat. While Gold had his attention set on that, Twilight pulled him in for a hug, which utterly surprised Gold. Well of course he returned the hug with his own. While they were hugging, Gold moved his head from hugging her for a moment to look back at the building to see the mysterious man was gone.

"Twi, let me walk you home." Gold said, staring at where the man used to be.

**Someone call Celestia, because I think I'm a new Element. The ELEMENT OF LOVE!**

**Krain: Oh give me a break.**

**Hey, that was cute right? I hope this keeps you guys satisfied for now. As said before, Sora is focusing on Fan-Fiction Recreating and Fan-Fiction Story-Telling, so go check those out for frequent updates! It may be a while until Sora gets around to this story and An Unknown World, but these stories are definitely worth the wait! So go check out all of Sora's stories, RIGHT NOW, if you haven't already. Also, you should check out my-**

**Sora: *hits me with a frying pan* NO SELF MENTIONING!**

**Where did you get that frying pan?!**

**Sora: *Transformers voice* EBAY.**

**Well then, okay. Thank you all for reading and reviewing (from Sora and me), leave a review because SORA IS AWESOME, and as always...**

**Wait, I can't do outro, this isn't my story. Hmmmm...hey Sora, does Author Sora have a catchphrase?**

**Sora: Not really. He does say adios though.**

**Well okay then, ADIOS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eon out (teehee)**


End file.
